User talk:Mysterious drake
welcome welcome to the wiki, good job on hammering on the templar class, hope to see you around for a while --uberfuzzy 21:11, 3 May 2007 (CEST) * Thanks. As much as I use the wiki, I figured I should give back. =) --mysteriousDrake Congrats! You've been selected to receive a free Rise of Kunark Beta access key! Due to the majority of the winners having a locked email, we're notifiying via talk pages. Please send me an email to acknowledge that you got this, also it will give me your email address so I can mail you your key and instructions on how to use it and get setup for the beta! Please use the subject "EQ2I ROK BETA". Please hurry, the expansion is less then 2 weeks away, so every day counts. -Admins plant it was her article, and i had originally credited her, but it was on the part of the page that i moved to the subpage, and i kinda forgot to put one on the main page too --Uberfuzzy 15:40, 11 November 2007 (UTC) House Item descriptions If nothing is entered into desc field in the House Item template, the template will automatically fill in "This item can be placed in your house or guild hall". Just to save you the bother of typing it in. Janze-Nek 07:43, December 12, 2009 (UTC) They are not all Veteran Rewards Some of the items that can be claimed are gifts from SOE, expansion rewards, preorder items - not all /claimed items are Veteran Rewards. Janze-Nek 10:14, December 17, 2009 (UTC) The ones I'm fiddling with correlate (with their itemlinks) to Vet Rewards straight off the claim window... That's all I'm trying to work on -- mostly due to faulty usage of the obtain tag. Yes, I know there are similar-in-effect (or sometimes exact-in-effect) items which can come from LON (there's a Draught of the Wise from LON, in example). But I'm just working on the veteran rewards only. -- Mysterious drake 10:17, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :The ones I linked to can only be obtained via the /claim command and will now list everything from the /claim command as a Veteran Reward. :How has obtain usage been faulty? Janze-Nek 10:28, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :: I see what you mean. Oops on my part, I misunderstood what you meant. I'll whip up a template just for Veteran Rewards then... Faulty user understanding by myself there. -- Mysterious drake 10:30, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :::Perhaps as a subtemplate switch for ? That way only one template need be used for all claimed items, yet the Vet switch will add the extra category. Janze-Nek 10:35, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :::: My understanding of template construction and usage only goes so far... It's a good idea, I suppose, but in my mind that seems to be a complex switch for one template to be for veteran rewards as well as the rest of the claim items. If I can figure it out, I might implement it. But for now, I just copy/pasted a quick template to undo the damage my stupidity has caused tonight. I'll stick that on my To Do list though. It'll be a good challenge! -- Mysterious drake 10:38, December 17, 2009 (UTC)